1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing and manufacturing operations, and specifically to operations that move materials through piping. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronically detecting a flow-rate of material through piping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical processing plants, refineries, manufacturing plants and similar facilities often use feed stock (used in chemical processing plants and refineries), raw material (used in manufacturing plants), and/or substrates (used in chemical processing plants as well as in the manufacture of electronics such as ICs) in their operations. Such materials may be dangerous, and may include organic and inorganic chemicals, solvents, reagents, etc.; metals/metalloids such as arsenic and gallium; heavy metals such as lead; etc. Such dangerous material may pose safety hazards (e.g., are flammable), or they may pose health hazards (e.g., are cancer-causing carcinogens, death or organ damage-inducing toxins, birth defect-causing teratogens, etc.) to employees, visitors and/or neighbors. Typically, such dangerous materials are moved throughout a facility via piping.